


Acting is for Suckers

by unluckeys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckeys/pseuds/unluckeys
Summary: This is a Spinoff ofJust An Act!Read that first before reading this!This is the inside of how a relationship, or whatever you could sanely call some really active sex buddies, Miles Upshur and Chris Walker happened! This will be pretty smutty, because the bases of their relationship will be to have sex, as two men stuck within a house together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Spinoff of [Just An Act ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2804939/chapters/6296606) Read that first before reading this! 
> 
> This is a Spinoff, I repeat, a Spinoff! Without getting to chapter 15 of Just an Act you may lose crucial information! 
> 
> This work will have multiple chapters, and will work hand in hand with Just an Act to gain and grow itself. It's, like, a behind the scenes type things.

There he stood. Standing there, his body still, his eyes practically glowing in the limited darkness of the hallway. Moonlit, a time of evening I despise. Staring at me, his hand on the door handle, waiting, assessing my every movement. I could hardly breathe, could hardly move. Too much coming back, so much of the asylum. The smells, the sights- my hand ached, my fingers feeling as if they were still there, being cut off once again.  
Ghost pains, the doctor said.  
“H-Hey buddy, why do you... Just, just go.” It was as if Chris and my own pee schedule were on sync. It was about 3 A.M, and i just woke up spontaneously with a full bladder. This is also the 3rd time it’s happened in the past week we have lived in this house. Each time, each little time, he holds there, holds still, waits for me to move.  
“Are you sure?” his gruff, deep voice asked, gentle, not hard. No little piggy. No gruffing, no growling. Just, just him. Just Chris. The passionate, calm, ex-military man of the evening.  
“Y-Yeah, just go, you can move, I really gotta piss....” it wasn’t until he moved did my body unlock itself, yet I still stood stiff. Again, seeing him in the dark, seeing his large, large, body and frame illuminated by the darkness of the night, caused every atom in my body to vibrate out of fear. He moved slowly, opening the door, and entering, and closing the door. The light illuminated below the wooden door. That gave the signal for my body to move, go into the bathroom, turn on my own light.  
It always goes down like this, I then go outside and there he is, leaving just at the same time. Our bladders are in sync, and it is unfair. I freeze, he freezes. He doesn’t want to scare me. My body doesn’t want to move, my breath is stuck in my throat. Chris doesn’t speak, he just watches with a still form, silent, calm.  
“What are, do, what...?” I tried to process words, tried to get them out, but it wasn’t working. I was frozen, stuck, caught. No way to escape.  
“I won’t move until you say it’s okay...”  
The emotions bundled up, exploded, I couldn’t take it anymore. “No, just, fucking move you big monster!” I shouted, my entire body shaking, vibrating at sorts.  
“I’m sorry, I-” I hardly let him finish his words,  
“No, No you’re not fucking sorry! If you were sorry you wouldn’t have done it in the first place!” I shouted, too loud, much too loud, the house was waking up, I knew it, but I couldn’t stop, nothing could stop me now.  
“Miles, I’m-” again, I interrupted him before he could even get a sentence out, I didn’t want to hear it, I just wanted to shout, just wanted to get out all of this anger and fear I felt, get it out as much as I could.  
“You don’t know what you do to me!” He moved closer, a few steps, enough that that previous courage of rooms separating us in this hallway has completely vanished, stilling my voice, allowing him to speak for once. I took a few steps back, bumping right into the little side table which held a stupid antique vase, causing it to drop and shatter on the ground, right by my bare feet. It was as if that shattered my tough outer barrier, allowing me to hear for once, the words this man who tormented me, tormented my dreams, my consciousness, actually spoken like a human.  
“I’m trying, you understand. I’m not like that. I won’t chase you or, or threaten you.. You aren’t a little pig anymore. I understand that. I’m better, Miles... I’m sorry.” A deep gruff, and vibrating voice, chilling deep into my core. He stepped closer, and closer, until his body was almost to me. I didn’t move, just stared, stared ahead at him, eyes wide as he looked right down at me. His large body was blocking a way out, and for some unknown reasons, I wasn’t looking for one.  
“I’m sorry..” He whispered, from the deepest part of his heart. I could hear it, I could feel it. I know he was speaking nothing but the truth. Maybe it was from this, from this state of stasis, that I actually listened to his words. Or, maybe it was from how honest his voice sound, how stable he could speak, how he held himself in the smallest way possible. It was also possible, my sudden recognition of Chris as a human, because in a room between us. There was a shrill screaming voice, Waylon was screaming. I was closer yet he was faster, causing us both to land into the door at almost the same time. Eddie was there holding his love onto his lap, gently rocking Waylon, the little man mumbling and crying.  
“Shh, it’s alright love. You’re fine, why were you screaming?” Eddie whispered, gently smoothing back his lover's head, very gently. I always thought the man to be a big brute, however it was exemplified here as any that he truly and honestly, loved, Waylon.  
“I-I..I.. Dropped... the baby...” Breathing, he was trying. I was so concerned as to what was happening I just stayed still, even feeling that hot, large body nearby back. “A-Are you... alright..?”  
Waylon was looking my way, his eyes watery with passed tears. I had to think for a moment. Was I okay? Were we, okay? I doubted it, yet, for his reassurance saying anything other then yes would basically be a crime.  
“Sorry about it, me and big guy here were talking and then I bumped into one of those stupid decorative vases on the inconveniently placed tables in the hallway and it shattered. I’m sorry it met your dreams.” I turned on the light, knowing that he was actually disconnected from his dream. When someone is between dream and consciousness, either still believe they are dreaming or the dream events are before them, sudden shocks like lights and yelling can really mess someone up.  
“Oh.. Well.. At least.. Did you work something out..?” A shaky voice, Waylon trying to bring himself together quicker than he probably should try. I mean, he dreamed he dropped his baby for heaven sake.  
“Yeah, it’s cool, sorry about that. You get some rest now, you don’t want to overwork yourself.” I said, turning around to only bump right into Chris. He grumbled another apology before moving out of my way, turning off the light, and closing the door. I was halfway headed back to my room when I heard him grumbling something low, too low. Turning back, I saw him looking at me, his face looking, better, his body stronger, his scars fading. This was the first time I looked at his face as an actual human. For a moment, I just, lost my sensibility. Lost my fear, lost my consciousness. I quickly lost the difference between us, enclosing his body with my arms and leaning up to me my lips with his thin ones.  
It took a moment before both him and I knew what was happening, and when it did, I could feel him push back a little bit, as if scared that when I realized what I had done I would resent him more. Which, was slightly true. He drove me crazy, absolutely bat-shit cray. I pushed away, turning and walking straight back to my room, my heart beating uncontrollably out of my chest.  
What the fuck had I just done? 

Keep the appearance. That was always what I was told to do, keep the appearance. Even if your world is falling apart, look like it isn’t. Fake it til you make it was my next tattoo idea. Especially now, as I sat across at the dinner table from the man who not only scared me more then anything I’ve ever encountered, but also raised my attractions to the feeling of a burning hot seed in the middle of my stomach.  
Fuck this man.  
I couldn’t describe what he was doing to me. His quiet, gruff voice, lose little glances he chances to take towards me when he knows I am staring. Occasionally the slightly prolonged eye contact in an attempt to question what my eyes were doing situated on him. Yet, apparently from the look on my face it just concerned Waylon, not raise his suspension. Though I could see the wheels in Waylon’s man’s head turning, as if he could identify our behavior. If he could, that would be bad. He could even take my job then, since I Wasn’t sure what I was feeling.  
It was that stupid kiss, that very stupid, intimate, hot as hell kiss that was this problem. I knew never again would I initiate it yet,, I liked it. And I wanted more.. And the simple thought of it and those large hands on me was enough to get me off for the few weeks since then to now. Not saying I did very day but... Rather frequently. And luckily, that little added time altering my bladder has made it so I hadn’t ran into Chris at all before or after during the night.  
Just the idea that the big man himself was just down the hallway, just in sight, maybe even if I was just a little louder how I could entice him into my room...  
It was worth a shot, if anything.  
I was rubbing out another one while in bed, just gently stroking myself as I listened for the tell tail sign of a large man walking on ancient floorboards. When my ear picked up the loud, inevitable creaking began the sounds. Soft, mewling, enough that I know the big man always brought to attention by any unfamiliar sound would hear me.  
A little louder, more, draw him in. The entire idea was make my entire body hot, the sounds themselves coating my body in a thin layer of sweat, my member getting harder then it has been since god knows when. Heart in the chest, lungs working overtime, excitement was filling every vein of mine, pumping me like the best kind of morphine.  
The creaks came faster. My hand slowed down it pace, I couldn’t stop, couldn’t finish now, I had to see this through. I looked towards the door as two large footsteps interrupted the moonlight leaking under the door. Time to seal the deal.  
“C-Chris..” I breathed wonderfully, my body aching up just form the very idea that I was fantasizing about him but... Was I? Actually, it appeared as if I actually was, picturing his large hands on my body, that tongue caressing every little crevice on my body, sinful, sinful things.  
The door opened. My heart felt ready to explode, I could hardly breathe as I looked up at the large man standing in the doorway with eyes wide, his entire body stilled. My entire body was exposed above the disrupted blankets, my member sticking prominently up, straight as a rocket. I looked up at chris, letting out a little breath.  
Oh god.  
It was actually happening.  
This is the furthest my Imaginations had ever gotten, in a real life sense.  
In my mind straight from here this man would fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before. A good, hard, fucking.  
Closer he moved, closer he came until he stood at the side of the bed, watching me carefully, as if afraid moving would interrupt the moment of my body, now glistening under the moonlight ,presented to him like a present. I know he was afraid moving too quickly would startle me, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I wanted more, more, my body was burning, demanding it.  
“Please..” I let out a very soft, weak plea, begging him, touch me, I anything. I wanted it. Needed it.  
Chris very slowly knelt down onto his knees, making himself level with my body as his had reached out, gently taking a hold of my cock. His hand was so large that my slightly-above-average size member was almost entirely shadowed in his hand as he began moving, up and down. I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, all I could do was feel, feel his hands on me, feel his eyes staring me down, feel his breath on my thighs as he got more and more excited himself.  
But when that tongue, that hot, long tongue met the very sensitive head of my dick I could practically have passed out at that time. Right then and there, it was if I was reaching new levels of atmosphere. My heart was pumping lust through my body, I wanted more, more and more. Yet I knew my body couldn’t take much more of his oral assault, my entire prison was clenching, preparing for a finish that was way too premature for my liking. Holding back as much as I could, his tongue was just was too well at it’s job.  
Looking down I saw Chris’ face covered in my cum, sitting on his tongue in the most erotic manner that made me want to cum again just from the look. I couldn’t even hold my breath, the pants coming out were erotic in their own fashion. Especially when he closed his mouth, that salty cream going down his throat.  
I was still panting, still recovering form a sensation stronger than anything I’ve ever experienced, as he rose and turned to leave. Yet, I didn’t let him get that far. I couldn’t let it end here. I wanted to show I wanted more. Rising on shaky legs, I walked over and stuck my hands straight down his pants.  
Please, I thought, looking up at him with pleading eyes, asking if I could, he just gently shook his head.  
“I’m not going to let you do anything you regret in the morning...” Chris whispered, leaning a gently kiss on my forehead as he shut the door, leaving me standing, shaking with absolute adrenaline.  
Sure, this had to be a dream. But when I launched my body back into the comfortable bed, still awake, still sweating, still, well, conscious, I realized it wasn’t.  
I just got a blow job from a man who once haunted my nightmares.  
And I wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Who think's Miles will regret this? Or who thinks what he felt for a moment will drive him practically crazy?
> 
> Follow me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/unluckeys/) and [Tumblr](http://unluckeys.tumblr.com/) for future updates!
> 
> Also, Add me on Snapchat if you want to see random aspects of my life! (@ unluckeys)


End file.
